nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Navigation panel
The navigation panel or contents is a navigational area which has been on almost all of Nitrome's websites. It contains tabs linking to different pages around Nitrome's website. In the Nitrome 2.0 site, some of the tabs were moved from the navigation panel to a navigational bar at the top of the site, while others were moved to a smaller bar at the bottom. Appearance Nitrome 1.2 The Nitrome 1.2 navigation panel consisted of a tall, rectangular box with the list of links going downwards. The first link was the games tab. It had a picture of a hand-held gaming device with eyes, next to the word "games". Below the games was the licensing. It showed a picture of a piece of paper with a seal on it next to the word "licensing" next to it. Underneath licensing was the services tab, which showed a picture of a wrench next to the word "services". Next came the shop tab, which had a small shopping cart next to the word "shop". After shop was the contact tab, featuring an envelope next to the word "contact". Under contact was was the jobs tab. The jobs tab had a picture of a coffee mug with the word "jobs" next to it. Lastly, there was the links tab, which had an airplane to the left of the word "links". Nitrome 1.5 In the later months of 2007, Nitrome updated their site to 1.5. With the update came a new navagation panel. The new panel no longer said "contents" on the top, but was replaced with an image of the word "Nitrome" in grass with, bushes, flowers, and cartoon wildlife. The newer panel was shorter, due to it having less links. Similarly to the original navagation, the first link underneath the heading image was "games." The word games appeared next to a picture of a console game controller, and clicking on it would take the player the games Games page. Underneath the games tab was the tab labeled "shop," which would link the player to an older version of Nitrome's shop. Next to the word shop was a picture of a gold coin (the coin seen was a style of gold coin commonly found in video games). Below the shop tab was the tab for the Nitrome blog. Next to the word "blog" was an image of a white, shadowed speech buble with a blue exclamation mark (!) in it. Clicking on the blog button would take the Nitromian to the site's blog. Directly beneath "blog" was "skins," which would take players to the skins page. The image for the skins tab was an artist pallet with diferent colored dots of paint (blue, purple, yellow, red, and green). Finally, the last tab on the panel was the tab labeled "links." The links tab would direct players to Nitrome's page of links. The image associated with the links tab were blue chain links linked together On four occasions, Nitrome changed the heading picture to match certain released skins. These included the Retro skin, Snowman skin, Factory skin and the Steampunk skin. 1.5 Navagtion panel.png|1.5 with the Classic skin Nitrome Contents 1.5.png|1.5 with the Snowman skin Factory 1.5 nav.png|1.5 with the Factory skin Nitrome 2.0 In this update, the navigation panel received a massive overhaul. The panel was made horizontal instead of vertical, and new buttons were added. The existing buttons were given new icons, as well. The new buttons included "iPhone", which linked to Nitrome's iOS games, "Touchy", which linked to the Nitrome Touchy website, and "Steam", which linked to Nitrome's first Steam Greenlight game, Flightless. Nitrome_Contents_2.0-2.png|All the versions of the Nitrome 2.0 contents Nitrome 2.5 In this update, only one new button was added, the "Profile" button, which linked to a viewer's Nitrome account if he/she had one. If not, then it linked to the registration page for a Nitrome account. On March 5th 2014 the iPhone button was replaced with the "Mobile" button. File:Navigation panel 2.5 v.2.PNG|The Nitrome 2.5 navigation panel Trivia *Up until Nitrome 2.0, all the links in the navigation panel were uncapitalized words. However, after the update, all the links were words that were in all capital letters. *Nitrome 1.2 had the longest navigation panel (having seven links) until the fourth update of the Nitrome 2.0, when it tied it. *Some of the links in the navigation panel of Nitrome 1.2 and 1.5 were moved to the bottom of the website, along with a row of other links, in Nitrome 2.0, such as licensing, contact, jobs, and links. Skin_Button.png|Skin button CuboyTouchy.png|Touchy button CuboyProfileUnreleased.png|Profile button Category:Nitrome.com Category:Nitrome.com 2.0 Category:Nitrome.com 2.5 Category:Trivia